Regalos de navidad 2014
by Chia S.R
Summary: Tres especiales de Navidad Ryosaku para celebrar la navidad y el fin de año. Familiar, Romance, Lemon, y juvenil. Tres en uno! ¡Especial para mis lectoras!
1. Chapter 1

**Especial de navidad I**

* * *

><p><em>Un regalo especial de navidad para todas mis lectoras que no gustan de Lemon.<em>

_¡Gracias por seguirme!_

* * *

><p><strong>Dulce navidad.<strong>

* * *

><p>Todo el mundo estaba feliz, con sus regalos envueltos y el árbol de navidad iluminando más que los focos. Era navidad, o pronto lo sería. La cuestión es que ellos habían decidido celebrar una condenada fiesta el veinticuatro, justo el mismo día de su cumpleaños. Hubiera preferido estar encerrado en su dormitorio torturándose con retrasmisiones de partido de tenis que tener que soportar las risas y el barullo de la gente.<p>

Le habían acorralado unos momentos antes, entregándole regalos a diestro y siniestro. Los había abierto por aburrimiento. Que si muñequeras, que si pañuelos, que si especiales de cierto tenista, pero nada que realmente le hiciera sonreír con orgullo. Había algo que faltaba, que no encajaba.

Y lo vio, vestido con un corto vestido de papa Noel que dejaba casi nada a la imaginación, con sus trencitas ondulado por todos lados, con una bandeja de pastelitos en las manos, los zapatos grandes y resaltando, un gorrito que le quedaba demasiado grande y sonrisas a diestro y siniestro.

Todo el mundo la alagaba, le soltaba piropos y la hacía enrojecer por cualquier cosa. Sí, realmente estaba siendo una fiesta fastidiosa.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y distraídamente observó sus idas y venidas. Las risitas escondidas con sus amigas y alguna estúpida conversación acerca de algún chico que parecía gustarle a la muchacha. Pero no se acercaba a darle un condenado regalo de navidad. ¿Es que se había olvidado de él? Porque hasta Osakada le había llevado un llavero en forma de raqueta de tenis.

Vio que las chicas se adentraban en uno de los pasillos y sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia caminó tras ellas. Se detuvieron frente al cuarto de baño. Las voces resonaron hasta sus oídos.

—Tsk, no hay derecho. — protestó la voz de Osakada. — Con lo guapa que estas y no se ha dignado a mirarte ni una sola vez. O hablarte, que no muerdes. Puede que te desmayes, pero morder…

—To-tomo-chan. — La voz de Ryuzaki llegó avergonzada. — Está bien. Estoy bien. A-además, me daría mucha vergüenza si de la nada empezara a hablarme porque me he vestido así por él.

_¿Quién demonios era él imbécil?_

—Tampoco has hecho nada por acercarte. — Osakada suspiró defraudada. — los hombres son lerdos algunas veces, Sakuno. Si no te lanzas y les meneas el plumero delante, no se coscan. Y Ryoma-sama es uno de ellos.

_Vale, él era el imbécil._

—No voy a pavonearme como un pavo, Tomo-chan. — La chica de trenzas no dio su brazo a torcer. — Volvamos.

Aquella fue su oportunidad. Si la chica simplemente es que no tenía valor, él tendría por los dos. Caminó como si nada por el pasillo. Ambas clavaron sus ojos en él con sorpresa. Osakada dio unos pasos hacia delante para dejar a Ryuzaki a solas. Ryoma se detuvo un instante, un simple instante y miró hacia ella. Sakuno enrojeció tanto que le hizo competencia al traje de papa Noel.

Se inclinó y el simple roce de sus labios fue suficiente.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y él continuó hacia delante. El chillido de sorpresa llegó después.

—¡Wa…. Waaaa!

Osakada llegó hasta su altura.

—¿Sakuno? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué chillas? ¿Te duele algo?

Ryuzaki negó, meneando las trencitas a la par. Ryoma esperó impaciente.

—Solo… ehm… solo soy feliz. — anunció siguiendo con sus adorables "was" y la confusión de Osakada.

Ryoma sonrió. Sí, aquella era la guinda que había faltado en su cumpleaños. Y era dulce. Muy dulce. Porque aquella era una navidad realmente dulce.

* * *

><p><strong>24 de diciembre del 2014.<strong>

**Chia s.r.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Especial de navidad Ryosaku II**_

* * *

><p><em>Un regalo especial de navidad para todas mis lectoras, como mis mejores deseos para esta navidad.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Regalo de navidad.<strong>

* * *

><p>Aquella noche nevaba. No importaba. Las luces brillaban con la misma intensidad. Incluso era precioso. Los brillos, la imagen de la nieve al caer sobre el césped y las paredes, llenar los tejados con imágenes difusas de la navidad… era precioso. Las vistas desde aquel rascacielos de cristal eran impresionantes.<p>

Apoyó la mano sobre el enorme cristal que rodeaba la habitación. No había un solo rincón donde poder esconderse en aquel lugar de lujo. Nadie la vería, desde luego, pero era inquietante. Impresionante, sí, pero sumamente inquietante.

Unas manos rodearon su cintura con suma ternura. Sonrió y acarició la mano con el anillo de casado en su dedo anular. Uno idéntico al que ella misma portaba en la mano correspondiente. Enredó la mano derecha con la izquierda en un cálido abrazo, palma contra palma, dedo contra dedo. Unión contra unión. Y sonrió.

—Es precioso, Ryoma-kun.

Él la miró con sus ojos dorados llenos del amor que le profesaba. Sabía que delante de los demás sería imposible para él demostrárselo tan abiertamente y que probablemente cualquier otro día también le costara, pero hoy no. Era especial. La navidad era exclusiva. Solo de ellos dos.

Un copo de nieve perdió su rumbo y se detuvo sobre el cristal. El calor de la habitación lo derritió. Ambos se quedaron mirando y luego, intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa que decía más que las palabras.

Su marido se apartó de ella lo suficiente para que su cuerpo anhelase nuevamente su calor. Sin embargo, hasta que no escuchó el sonido tan curioso que hacía una botella de champán al descorcharse, no dejó de mirar al regordete papa Noel que insistía en repartir paquetitos de pañuelos envueltos en un gracioso papel de regalo.

Miró primero por encima de su hombro y con una sonrisa iluminándole la cara se giró para aceptar la copa de champán que él le ofreció. Con un suave gesto probó el dorado líquido, sintiendo las reconocibles cosquillas por las burbujas y el sabor entre amargo, suave y agrio dulce. Le sonrió tras el primer trago y él asintió tras beber algo más que ella.

La sonrisa que tenía en el rostro desde que entrara en aquella habitación privada, con los ojos vendados, no se borraba por nada. Ryoma había sido muy atento con ella, encargándose que por fin pudieran disfrutar su primera noche de navidad juntos tras su segundo año de casados. Y era maravilloso. No solo la había recogido, subido a una limusina mientras intercambiaban caricias dulces y besos castos. Le vendó los ojos al llegar y hasta que no estuvieron en la habitación no dejó de besarle el cuello y provocarle sonrisas, a sorprenderla con lo más maravilloso e íntimo.

Era una suite especial al parecer. Lo primero que vio fue un enorme salón, con una mesa perfectamente acondicionada para dos, con platos caros y suculentos. Un árbol de navidad descansaba junto al enorme cristal y a sus pies, se encontraban varios regalos perfectamente envueltos. Dos puertas separaban la estancia, un cuarto de baño y un dormitorio que todavía no había podido ver. Había quedado rápidamente embelesada con las vistas.

Miró de reojo a su esposo. Ryoma Echizen siempre había sido apuesto. Atraía de sobremanera con aquella mirada profunda y firme que jamás se intimidaba con nada. El brillo dorado y su profunda oscuridad rajada en forma gatuna. Unos apuestos labios, una nariz recta y una mandíbula completamente masculina, lejos ya de sus formas infantiles.

Sujetaba la copa con masculinidad mientras miraba la mesa puesta. La camisa blanca a medio abrochar y remangada le quedaba terriblemente sensual y se apretaba justo en las caderas bajo sus pantalones. Maldición, el deporte le quedaba terriblemente bien a ese portentoso cuerpo.

Se fijó en las marcas de su cuello donde delataban su esfuerzo como deportista, en la dureza y anchura de sus brazos y en las dimensiones de su torso. No es que fuera un culturista, pero estaba terriblemente bien. Sexy. Condenadamente sexy.

Ahogó un suspiro entre sus labios que estaba segura había ascendido de su zona más íntima. No comprendía cómo ese hombre era capaz de encender sus deseos más que nadie ni nada en el mundo. Tan solo él tenía esa capacidad, algo que no era muy buen contraste con su timidez. Aunque él alguna que otra vez se le había escapado que amaba esa faceta de ella. Y ¿qué diantres? ¿Acaso no decían que las tímidas eran increíbles en la cama? Tenía que ser así, porque él no dudaba en buscarla y por esas alturas no tenía ninguna amante escondida.

Caminó hasta el sofá de cuero marrón en el que había dejado su bolso y sacó dos paquetitos. Uno pequeño y otro más grande y alargado. Ryoma arqueó una ceja con curiosidad y ella le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Todavía es pronto, Ryoma-kun.

Y se inclinó para dejar ambas cajitas junto a las que sabía que era para ella. Por un instante se sintió pequeña y simple. Comparada con las de él esas eran simple pequeñas motas. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado mimada. Por eso, esperaba que su verdadero regalo hiciera realmente feliz al Echizen. Porque aquellas cajitas eran realmente simples distracciones.

O eso esperaba. Su marido era el rey en romperle sus planes conyugales.

Le dedicó una rápida mirada a las calles. El reloj de carrillón que se encontraba junto a una chimenea artificial resonó marcando las diez. Ryoma la miró un instante y luego señaló la mesa. Ella sonrió.

Se acercó hasta la mesa y aceptó que él le ofreciera la silla y la arrimara a la mesa. Incluso emitió una risita cómplice y coqueta cuando le besó la nuca antes de sentarse. Una suave música llenó el ambiente cuando él se sentó frente a ella.

Comer en silencio no era algo que hicieran particularmente. Generalmente ella llenaba las comidas y cenas de frases e historias a las que él prestaba toda la atención que podía y comúnmente reaccionaba a gruñidos, asentimientos de cabeza, y en algunas ocasiones, a frases cortas y directas. Para cualquiera otra persona aquello sería una falta de comunicación total, pero ella le conocía. Ryoma era el tipo de hombre en el que sus acciones demostraban más que sus palabras.

En esta ocasión, el silencio fue agradable. La música los envolvía y las miradas en todo lo que necesitaban para comprenderse. Incluso las caricias por encima del mantel con sus dedos, o bajo la mesa con sus pies. Años atrás, recordaba, que Ryoma le había llegado a hacer un reto y avergonzada, podía recordar cómo había tenido que usar sus pies para entregarle placer.

Una musiquilla de navidad la hizo reír. Él se echó hacia atrás mirando a su alrededor y suspiró. No parecía que aquella fuera su idea de música romántica, pero encajaba perfectamente con la época que les rodeaba. Y para ella era sumamente importante. En especial, porque ese día nació el hombre que más amaba.

—No es…

—Está bien. Es preciosa. — interrumpió acariciando la palma de su mano.

Ryoma volvió a colocarse y continuó comiendo mientras sus dedos se amaban sobre la mesa.

Un delicioso estofado de carne, verduras y puré que pasó por su garganta como una caricia. Las especias eran deliciosas y champán ayudó a que todo se mezclara en su estómago.

Daban las once y media justamente cuando terminaron de cenar.

Ryoma se levantó para descorchar otra botella de champán y servirles más. Sakuno se preguntó si habría bebido tanto en toda su vida. No le importó ni quería conocer la respuesta. Estaba demasiado dispuesta a disfrutar esa noche sin importarle las preocupaciones que conllevara. Al único que tendría que darle explicaciones era al hombre que estaba con ella y por las miradas que le dedicaba, estaba segura de que le importaban un cuerno sus prejuicios.

Se levantó al sentir el toque en su hombro. Miró hacia arriba y aceptó la mano que le ofrecían con una sonrisa. Se alejaron lo suficiente de la mesa, cerca de los cristales, en el hueco ancho del sofá, las enormes ventanas y el árbol de navidad. Las luces estaban tenuemente, acentuando el color de la navidad. Olía a chocolate caliente del postre y la música resonó en sus oídos con una dulce balada.

Fue Ryoma quien la atrajo contra él. Pegó sus cuerpos y la miró desde su altura. Sakuno sonrió e intentó guardar para sí misma la emoción. A su marido le costaba los siete infiernos demostrar afecto y hacer según qué cosas románticas. Por eso, fue realmente emocionante como increíble, que fuera él quien la invitara a bailar.

Sus cuerpos se mecían al compás. Se acariciaban por debajo de la ropa. Se atraían. La sensualidad del roce de sus cuerpos en una lenta caricia de atracción sin igual. Sus miradas fijas y el calor de sus cuerpos. Era completamente maravilloso.

Sentir los latidos dentro de su pecho, saber que ella era capaz de emocionarle, provocaban que le amase todavía más.

A cada cambio de canción sus cuerpos se acercaban más si podían. Los latidos de sus corazones se acompasaban uno a otro y el sonrosado color característico de sus mejillas anunciaba su completa felicidad. Ryoma la observó con atención, asegurándose de que sus intentos complacerla dieran resultados y Sakuno estaba encantada de demostrarle que así era.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, las campanadas inundaron el ambiente. En el exterior los cohetes surcaron el cielo oscuro y había dejado de nevar. Sakuno sin embargo solo tenía ojos para él. El baile se detuvo con sus cuerpos pegados y acarició la mejilla derecha con suma ternura.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Ryoma-kun.

—Hn. — asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia el exterior. — Thanks.

Acarició dulcemente su mejilla y colocándose de puntillas, le besó.

—¿Qué tal si abrimos los regalos?

Él volvió la mirada hacia ella y asintió. La soltó con suavidad y se giró hacia el árbol. Se agachó para recoger uno de los tres paquetes que tenía para ella. Estaba cuidadosamente envuelto con papel rosado y lunares pequeños. Lo desenvolvió con cuidado y admiró la caja que había estado envuelta. Se trataba de un pequeño joyero en forma de cantarano. Con un espejo y cajones multiusos.

—Es precioso, Ryoma-kun. — alagó. Él se encogió de hombres y fue a alcanzar el siguiente para ella. Lo retuvo—. No. Ahora quiero que abras uno de los tuyos, por favor.

Cambió el rumbo de agarre y escogió la cajita alargada de papel de plata. Lo abrió sin tener en cuenta el papel y miró con sorpresa el estuche. Al abrirlo un reloj apareció. Una marca muy cara qué él siempre había deseado. Se agachó a su lado y le sonrió.

—Siempre lo has querido mas nunca te lo compras.

Él la miró perplejo. Dejó la caja a un lado y la estrechó con un brazo contra sí y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla que la hizo reír con ganas. El beso terminé en su cuello y ella tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para coger otro de los regalos. Ryoma se apartó para que pudiera abrir el paquete y no perdió detalle de su rostro mientras abría el paquete rectangular. Un libro que hacía poco había salido y siempre ponía excusas para no comprárselo aunque lo deseara. ¿por qué ese hombre siempre estaba vigilándola sin que se diera cuenta? Lo amaba. Con toda su alma.

Le tendió su penúltimo regalo y esperó a que lo abriera. Estaba colorada completamente y tuvo que abanicarse mientras él abría el paquete. Lo que había dentro, para él, era una simple corbata oscura que provocó que la mirase con una clara interrogación. Sakuno sabía que él odiaba las corbatas de toda la vida. Pero la chica sonrió.

—Pron-pronto sabrás por qué. — balbuceó.

Alargó la mano para coger su último regalo, pero Ryoma se lo impidió aferrándola con suavidad de la muñeca.

—Ahora.

Tragó.

—Pero… no hemos terminado de abrir los regalos. — indicó nerviosa. Necesitaba prepararse para su tercer regalo. Al menos, mentalmente. Ryoma torció levemente la comisura del labio.

—Yo sí.

Y dejó caer la corbata con suma atención. Sakuno volvió a tragar y se puso en pie.

—B-bien, entonces, dame un minuto. Espérame.

Se acercó hasta su bolso ante la atenta mirada y corrió hasta el cuarto de baño. En el interior, tuvo que suspirar varias veces para calmar sus nervios. El corazón le iba a mil por hora. ¿Cómo podía hacer que una noche fantástica de romance terminara en felicidad sexual para su hombre? Solo esperaba no fastidiarlo. Podría ser que Ryoma, pese a lo buen macho que era siempre, no tuviera en sus planes darse el placer de su cuerpo esa noche.

Aunque ella deseaba que sí, porque si no, entonces estaría haciendo un ridículo increíble.

Sacó un paquetito cuadrado con las letras VS en grande, resaltando sobre el oro del fondo. Lo abrió y apartó el papel con cuidado hasta descubrir la primera parte de la ropa interior. Un precioso sujetador de encaje que, curiosamente, tenía bordado un corazón justo en la parte que iba sobre el pezón. Las braguitas iban a juego, pero se preguntó si tendría el valor suficiente. Recordaba que la dependienta, cuando compró aquel conjunto, le dio un consejo sumamente vergonzoso.

Se quitó el vestido de lana por la cabeza y apartó la ropa interior que llevaba para darse una rápida ducha. Con los cabellos amarrados se pasó lentamente la ropa interior hasta encajarla en los lugares exactos. Una vez lista, se miró avergonzada en el espejo.

Se encargó de que las marcas de corazón cubriera sus pezones y, que la parte inferior tuviera su justa posición. Con las mejillas como dos fresas maduras se perfumó suavemente, ató el último adorno alrededor de su cuerpo y miró hacia la puerta. Tuvo que exhalar tres veces antes de salir.

Ryoma la esperaba apoyado en la falsa chimenea, de espaldas. Parecía estar tanteando la temperatura o posiblemente era ella la que sentía el ambiente demasiado caldeado. Él se había remangado la camisa hasta los codos.

—Ry… Ryoma-kun— nombró.

Él se giró lentamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y ella cerró los ojos suyos. Esperaba un frio "vístete", pero este nunca llegó. Abrió un ojo para poder ver el desastre. Sin embargo, él se lamía los labios con sorpresa. Su mirada era estudiadamente interesada sobre ella y tuvo que cubrirse sin remediarlo con sus brazos. Él atajó la distancia con grandes pasos para sujetarla de las muñecas. Con suavidad y acariciando con sus pulgares apartó sus manos.

Con sorpresa, se vio contra el cuerpo masculino y arropada por un cálido abrazo.

—Estas… increíble.

Sakuno se sintió morir de felicidad. ¿Ryoma alagándola? Dios, aquello tenía que ser cosa de la navidad.

—Es… es tu tercer regalo de navidad…

Fue entonces cuando él tiró del último adorno que ella se colocó en el baño antes de salir. Se había envuelto el cuello con una cinta enorme de regalo y un lazo colgaba sobre sus senos con atractiva insinuación. El lazo del cuello cedió y el moño se quedó agarrado por sus senos. Lamiéndose los labios en un pícaro gesto su marido se agachó.

Casi se le cortó la respiración al verle sujetar entre sus dientes el moño y tirar de él hasta liberar sus senos. Sus dedos firmemente aferrados a sus costillas sosteniéndola. Escupió en el suelo con un soplido el moño y terminó de quitar la cinta con cuidado de no cortarla. Después, volvió a revisar nuevamente su regalo.

Sakuno se moría de la vergüenza. ¿Realmente había sido capaz de hacerlo?

—¿Te… gusta? — tartamudeó.

La respuesta llegó con un gruñido exhalado. Su ancho pecho se hinchó y se vació con un ronroneo agradable que la recorrió desde la nuca hasta los pies. Los dorados ojos brillaban con deseo. El mismo que siempre se dibujaba en ellos cuando la deseaba. Y su cuerpo reaccionaba a él como un resorte que acabara de estallar.

Los pulgares acariciaron sus costillas y subieron con cuidado por sus costados hasta que se posicionaron sobre la forma divertida en sus pezones. Apretó el corazón tejido en la tela y esbozó una ligera sonrisa cuando sus senos devolvieron el gesto en pequeñas y redondeadas erecciones. Ryoma pareció complacido.

Se echó ligeramente hacia atrás y observó el resto de su cuerpo. Sakuno tuvo que hacer el mayor esfuerzo para mantenerse ahí en pie y obligar a sus brazos estar pegados a sus caderas. Deseaba frenéticamente cubrirse y alegar que era un error. Pero pocas veces podía hacer algo sensual por él. Ryoma le entregaba tanto y ella… tan poco.

Le vio dibujar con sus ojos las formas de su vientre, descender hasta sus pronunciadas caderas y detenerse en el comienzo de su intimidad en forma de uve. Entonces, se lamió los labios sensualmente, mordisqueando el inferior en una sugerente forma, obligándola a jadear. Ryoma era el tipo de hombre que era capaz de hacerla sentir un orgasmo con solo mirarla. Y si continuaba de ese modo, estaba segura de que llegaría a ello.

—Abre un poco tus piernas. — demandó roncamente.

Ella obedeció con lentitud. Tragó un ronco suspiro cuando lo hizo y se sintió terriblemente avergonzada cuando notó la humedad de su sexo. Ryoma gruñó y alargó una mano. Sakuno controló un suspiro ansioso cuando los dedos masculinos se detuvieron en vientre, acariciando con los nudillos la zona de su ombligo, torturándola.

Miró su rostro suplicante y él sonrió con el típico orgullo característico de su casta. Aquello que a veces ella odiaba de un modo diferente, pero que amaba igualmente. Apretó los puños y suspiró ruidosamente por la nariz. Si le tocaba, si le suplicaba como él deseaba, le otorgaría el placer que deseaba, pero era su regalo, él tenía que acudir a ella.

—S-soy tu regalo, Ryoma-kun. — Alcanzó a confesar. — Pu… puedes hacerme lo que desees.

Él se relamió los labios y subió las caricias hasta el centro de sus senos, entreteniéndose en rozar las cumbres a cada lado, divirtiéndose cuando sus senos respondían a sus atenciones y palpitaban en busca de más. Demonios, quería que él pusiera su boca en ella. Que chupara y lamiera. Que la mordiera y la hiciera ver las estrellas antes de caer presa de un tremendo orgasmo.

Enrojeció terriblemente y sintió su sexo palpitar ante la loca idea. Ryoma la leyó como si fuera un libro abierto. Se acercó hasta su oído y mordisqueó la zona más sensible para ella.

—Te correrás y ni siquiera te he tocado.

Tragó y estaba segura de que su cara debía de dibujar lo que le deseaba. Su boca la traicionó y jadeó ruidosamente. En su vida había gruñido tan seductoramente como en aquella ocasión.

Y aquello pareció complacerle. Guió su mano izquierda hasta su seno, lo sopesó, pesó y acarició. No logró reprimir un suspiro cuando el calloso dedo rozó el pezón erecto. Se sintió temblar completamente e intentó cerrar las piernas. Una pierna masculina se lo impidió y gimió irritada. Quería placer. Ya.

—Todavía no.

—¡Pero…!

Él negó y movió su rodilla de forma que sus piernas quedaran lo justo de separadas. Nunca había deseado tanto el roce en su zona íntima como en ese momento. Su cuerpo se movió contra la rodilla masculina. Ryoma apartó la pierna y la sujetó con ambas manos con firmeza en las caderas.

Fue una tortura.

El hombre la sujeto con cautela, acaricio con sus pulgares la desnuda piel y regresó a torturar sus senos en cortas y enloquecedoras caricias.

—Está nevando.

—¿Qu-qué? — gruñó sin comprender. No estaba para el tiempo en esos momentos.

Él sonrió orgulloso.

—Vuelve a nevar. — repitió cambiando el sentido. Ella arqueó una ceja.

Y entonces lo sintió. Su sexo estaba realmente húmedo por él. Era verdad que fuera nevaba y que posiblemente hubiera aumentado el frio, pero ella estaba caliente gracias a sus caricias. Y lo ansiaba con una fuerza increíble. Hasta el punto de que se sentía tan húmeda que, avergonzada, pensó que parecía estar dentro de un Hentai.

—Ryoma-kun. — suplicó.

Él pareció ablandarse. Sonrió levemente y frunció el ceño.

—Lo sé. — dijo antes de tomarla de presionar sus senos entre sus dedos.

Sakuno suspiró y protestó con un gemido. Sin darse cuenta y sin poder controlarse más, llevó sus manos hasta las muñecas masculinas. No le retiró. Su cuerpo no se lo permitía. Ansiaba más de él y menos de aquella tortura. Ryoma no ceso de acariciar sus senos, de aplastarlos entre sus dedos, de presionar sus botones contra la fina tela.

—¿Quieres el conjunto? — gruñó. Ella parpadeó perdida. — La ropa.

—Ah. Pues… sí, la verdad.

Él chasqueó la lengua. Ryoma y la lencería nunca habían sido amigos. Ni siquiera recordaba ya la cantidad de ropa interior que llevaba comprada.

Pero esa vez fue gentil con la prenda. Metió los dedos por debajo y dio un suave tirón, lo suficiente, para que sus senos rebotaran al ser libres. El sujetador se quedó bailando en su cuello, como un colgante mal avenido. Ella rió gutural y llevó las manos hacia atrás y lo soltó. La prenda fue enviada en vuelo directo hacia la moqueta.

Mientras miraba la prenda perderse entre la moqueta él se había arrodillado frente a ella, con las manos en sus caderas que descendían peligrosamente hacia sus nalgas. Estas fueron apresadas entre los fuertes dedos y un suspiro escapó de su garganta. Él lamió su vientre, subió hasta sus senos y tiró de un erecto pezón con sus dientes.

Tuvo que aferrarse a sus hombros para no caer. Sus piernas temblaban como un flan y su cabeza daba vueltas. La estaba torturando, haciendo que le deseara, que le suplicara. Y estaba tan cerca de ceder…

Descendió sus dedos por sus caderas de nuevo y apresó una vez más sus nalgas antes de desviarse hacia la zona de su sexo. Estaba tan necesitada de él que el simple contacto le provocó el más increíble escalofrío del mundo.

—Tan húmeda.

Las mejillas enrojecieron todavía más y solo alcanzó a jadearle como respuesta. Ryoma acarició por encima de la tela y rascó con punta de la uña el dibujo de la ropa. Apartó los dedos de ella y se los mostró.

—Completamente.

—¡Ryoma-kun! — protestó avergonzada.

El siseo suavemente, lamiéndose el pulgar distraídamente mientras con la otra mano jugaba con la cinturilla de la ropa interior. Tragó pesadamente y llevó una mano para enterrarla en los cortos cabellos. Ryoma era capaz de volverla loca. Hasta el punto de perder.

—Te… deseo.

Sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza pero aun así, su boca le falló. Su cuerpo caliente ardía por él. Lo ansiaba. Y Ryoma era de los que a veces le gustaba que le suplicaran.

Pasó el pulgar por encima del monte de venus y respiró ruidosamente, clavando su mirada en ella.

—Quítatelas.

Asintió y lentamente llevó sus dedos hasta la cinturilla. Bajo su atenta mirada descendió la prenda por sus muslos hasta sus tobillos. Levantó primero un pie y después otro. Al terminar, las dejó con cuidado a un lado y Ryoma poco más le prestó su atención a la prenda. Se acercó y le besó el monte, frotando su nariz en ella.

—Abre otra vez.

Y lo hizo. Se abrió para él. Mostró su delicada flor para su galán. Sakuno sabía que iba a ser imposible para ella retenerse y cuando él posó su cálida boca en su centro, fue incapaz de reprimir el gemido escapó de sus labios. Se aferró a su cabeza y enredó sus uñas en las hebras verde oscuro. Ryoma no se alejó ni perturbó su tarea. Su lengua era afanosa en caricias, en crearle descargas increíbles que la inundaba cada vez más, hasta el punto en que echó la cabeza atrás y gritó. Su cuerpo se sacudió y sus caderas empujaron contra la boca masculina.

Ryoma la sostuvo con firmeza y saboreó su resultado, escrutándola con detenimiento. Cuando se apartó ella estaba hecha un flan y excitada nuevamente. Se levantó con un gruñido y la cargó en brazos hasta los ventanales.

—Ryoma-kun… no.

—Sí. — zanjó él sensualmente.

La dejó junto al enorme cristal, de cara a este, con las luces de navidad iluminándole el rostro. Le besó el hombro y pudo ver en el reflejo sus ojos gatunos brillar. Sakuno se lamió los labios y empujó su trasero contra la notable erección dentro de los pantalones masculinos. Una clara invitación a continuar.

Le acarició las caderas y se frotó contra ella.

—Ven. — invitó muerta de vergüenza.

Él no se hizo de rogar.

Escuchó la cremallera descender. La hebilla liberarse y el cinturón ceder. Luego, los pantalones caer sobre sus pies y el látigo de los calzoncillos al descender. Ryoma jadeó ante la liberación de su sexo contra su nuca, estremeciéndola. Sintió la dureza contra sus nalgas, rozarla en una promesa de placer.

El glande rozó su entrada, acarició sus labios y con un empuje agraciado se adentró en su interior. Apretó los dedos contra el cristal y sintió las puntas de los pezones rozarse contra éste. Su propio jadeo llenó de vaho el vidrio.

Ryoma siempre había sido grande para ella. No importara cuanto tiempo tuvieran sexo o no. La llenaba al completo. Hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Su marido le besó la espalda y tiró suavemente de sus caderas para posicionarla. Avergonzada, con el culo en pompa, se vio a sí misma en el reflejo. Su boca abriéndose en cada embestida, el gesto de sus dientes morder su labio inferior al querer retenerse. Sus senos saltando de adelante atrás, sus piernas temblar y la forma en que sus sexos se unían.

Ryoma jadeaba contra su nuca, se hundía en ella con un vergonzoso sonido de humedad, la llenaba hasta lo más profundo y la nombraba con un deseo tan fuerte que su cuerpo reaccionaba con temblores de placer y suspiros. Cuando quiso darse cuenta volvía a estremecerse y la propia violencia de su orgasmo obligó que él la llenara completamente de su propia semilla.

Ambos resbalaron hasta que las rodillas tocaron la moqueta. El sonido de sus senos resbalar por el cristal la avergonzó y escondió su rostro en el cuello masculino.

—Feliz navidad, Ryoma-kun.

—Feliz navidad, Sakuno.

* * *

><p><strong>24 de diciembre del 2014.<strong>

**Chia s.r**


	3. Chapter 3

**Especial de navidad III**

* * *

><p><em>Versión familiar para todas mis lectoras.<em>

_¡Mil gracias por seguirme otro año más!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hermano por navidad.<strong>

* * *

><p>Jadeó contra sus manos para darles calor. Una sonrisa escapó de su diminuta boca cuando vio el vaho. Se volvió entonces y miró a los mayores con las mejillas sonrojadas. Se meció sobre sus diminutos pies y extendió las manos hacia el hombre más alto. Éste se agachó hasta su altura y le aferró las manos delicadamente entre las suyas mientras sonreía con orgullo.<p>

Su abuelo era maravilloso. Siempre le sonreía, le cargaba en brazos cuando se lo pedía y aunque siempre era regañado por su madre y abuela para que no soltara ese humo molesto por la boca, a él le encantaba. Volvió a expulsar su aliento y esta vez contra las manos adultas.

—Muy bien, Shonen. — felicitó su abuelo con aquella sonrisa orgullosa. Él rió y dio brinquitos sobre sus pies.

Entonces, desvió la mirada en busca del resto de su familia.

Encontró a su padre tras su abuelo, con la mirada atenta sobre él y una mano dentro de los pantalones. Con la otra, sujetaba la de su madre, que aun con esos molestos guantes se aferraba a él como si fuera un salvavidas. Por supuesto, el pequeño todavía no lo comprendía, y se preguntaba por qué su madre necesitaba ir siempre enganchada de su padre. Su padre era ya muy grande como para necesitar que le dieran la mano y no se perdiera.

Su padre desvió la mirada hacia su madre y algo brilló dentro de sus ojos cuando lo hizo. Su madre se sonrojó y le susurró algo con los labios. Tenía las mejillas rojas como las piruletas que su abuelo le daba a escondidas y también le brillaban los ojos y la punta de la nariz estaba también roja. Llevaba un gran abrigo para tapar a su nuevo hermano. Él se había preocupado mucho cuando vio a su madre echarse esa pesada prenda encima. ¿Y si su hermano no podía respirar? Porque en casa siempre tenían calorcito y su madre siempre enseñaba la tripa para que su padre la viera y pusiera la boca sobre esta para darle besos, cosa que él también empezó a hacer pues parecía divertido.

Le había costado mucho comprender que ahí dentro, de la tripa de su mamá, había un nuevo hermano. Él había notado que su madre estaba poniéndose muy gorda, que la ropa no le quedaba y tenía que ir a comprar con su abuela y bisabuela mucha más ropa. Pero no comprendía por qué. Luego, su padre había abrazado a su madre cuando vino de viaje tras un largo tiempo fuera. Por entonces, la barriga de su madre había aumentado un poco y los pantalones ya no se le cerraban. Su padre la había besado a ella y a la barriga. Luego a él lo había hecho dar vueltas vertiginosas y le había susurrado que pronto sería el mayor.

Unos meses después, cuando comenzaba ya a nevar y su madre calentaba la casa de una forma maravillosa, pues él podía quitarse libremente sus zapatitos y tirarlos por cualquier lado mientras corría descalzo por todos lados, fue cuando comprendió que ahí dentro, en la barriga de su madre, vivía alguien. Su madre le había mostrado una especie de foto rara, negra y gris y señalaba unas formas deformes grises. Había dicho que ese era su futuro hermanito. Él no comprendía por qué, pero ya le quería antes si quiera de poder verle la cara. Su madre decía que él estaba creciendo dentro de ella y que saldría muy pronto.

Pero continuaba sin salir y él seguía esperando.

—Ven. — Su padre extendió las manos hacia él y corrió para dejarse alzar en brazos.

Su madre le propinó un cálido beso en la mejilla, se aseguró de que estuviera bien arropado y después permitió a su padre cargarlo en hombros. Le gustaba cuando él o su abuelo lo llevaban así. Podía ver muchas cosas. La gente. El gran árbol de navidad que se iluminaba frente a ellos. El tren eléctrico que circulaba alrededor del pie del árbol. El gordo papa Noel que le prometió llevarle unos cuantos regalos esa noche.

Y sobretodo, podía ver a su abuelo coger de la cintura a su abuela, susurrarle algo al oído, hacer que ella riera feliz y le diera un golpecito en el hombro antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Aunque a él no le parecía el mismo tipo de amor que su madre había puesto en su propia mejilla momentos antes.

También podía ver su madre susurrar a su padre un extraño "te quiero" que él contestaba con un beso en los labios y una promesa de algo más. Quizás le iba a dar un regalo fantástico esa noche, porque ella enrojeció terriblemente y soltó una risita caprichosa.

Tiró de las orejas de su padre con fuerza.

—¡Apá!

Su padre profirió entre dientes una exclamación y levantó esos ojos tan semejantes a los suyos que su madre amaba tanto que siempre le besaba los párpados y daba gracias porque los tuviera como su padre.

—¿Qué?

—¡Io también tero regalitu! — gritó para que ambos pudieran escucharle perfectamente.

Su madre sonrió y le aferró una mano con ternura.

—Claro que tendrás tu regalo, cariño. Mañana mismo Papa Noel te lo dejaré bajo el árbol de casa.

Él torció el gesto y volvió a tirarle de las orejas a su padre.

—¡Quiero el mismo que mamá!

Su padre soltó un taco por el que su madre le dio una palmada en el hombro como regaño, luego alargó las manos para cargarlo hasta el suelo, escuchando a su abuela advertir sobre su hermano en la barriga. Su padre se frotó las orejas mientras se agachaba para asirle de la barriga y la espalda.

—Será un regalo todavía mejor. — prometió.

Por la sonrisa que su madre le dedicó dudó. Su madre era incapaz de esconder un secreto por mucho tiempo. Es más, cuando le preguntó cómo había entrado su hermanito en su barriga, se tiró todo el día fingiendo que no le había escuchado y él terminó llorándole a su padre. Se quedó dormido y se le olvidó volver a preguntar acerca de ello.

—Pero, mamá parece más feliz con tu regalo. — infló los mofletes y miró a uno y otro. Su madre rió entre dientes mientras su padre la miraba con una ceja alzada.

—Eso es claramente tuyo. — señaló su padre. Su madre le imitó e infló los mofletes también.

—Un poco de papá y un poco de mamá. — intervino su abuela cogiéndolo en brazos y besándole la mejilla. Su abuela solía ser dulce, suave y olía de maravilla. Su abuelo siempre pinchaba—. Cariño, Papa Noel siempre le trae unos regalos maravillosos a los hijos. Pero los papis tienen que regalarse a sí mismos también. Es una sorpresa especial. Y solo de ellos.

Torció el gesto pensativo y cruzó brazos sobre la barriga.

—El abuelo y la abuela… ¿también?

—Calla, niño, no preguntes eso. — murmuró su padre con gesto asqueado. Su abuelo rió y rodeó con los brazos a su abuela y a él.

—Por supuesto que sí, Shonen. Tu abuelo y abuela también.

Su padre volvió a soltar una palabra fea de aquellas que hacía que su madre le regañara y que él la besara para acallarla. Al parecer, no les gustaba que él aprendiera esas cochinas palabras, y él lo haría por su madre.

Sonrió tiró de las orejas de sus abuelos para besarles las mejillas. Su abuelo se lo devolvió enseguida y lo alzó en aire para darle vueltas. Un copo de nieve descendió hasta su nariz. Lo atrapó entre sus dedos y observó como se deshacía. Su madre le dio un suave toque en la cabeza y señaló hacia arriba.

—¡Waaa! ¡Neve, neve! — exclamó y escuchó las risas de satisfacción de su familia.

Hasta que un grito rompió el ambiente. Todos se volvieron a mirar hacia su madre, quien estaba colorada, con las manos sobre su hermanito y con los ojos cerrados. Su padre se acercó a ella y la sacudió levemente por el hombro. Entonces, una feas palabras salieron de la boca de su madre, para sorpresa de su padre.

—¡Maldito y condenado Echizen, llévame al hospital ya!

Agrandó los ojos con sorpresa y miró hacia su abuelo y abuela. Esta última sonrió con dulzura.

—A veces las mamas pierden la paciencia, por muy buenas y dulces que sean. — dijo sosteniéndolo firmemente mientras su padre cargaba a su madre hacia un taxi.

Miró a sus abuelos con preocupación y el miedo empezó a recorrer su pequeño cuerpo hasta el punto de saltársele las lágrimas y el llanto. Su abuelo lo acurrucó contra ella y le besó los cabellos semejantes a su madre. Su abuelo aferró las llaves que su padre le lanzara y los tres se subieron en el coche de éste para seguir el taxi.

Él no comprendía que pasaba. Su abuela estaba muy pendiente de él, pero a su madre le pasaba algo extraño y lo peor, a su hermanito. Su hermanito estaba teniendo problemas, porque al lugar al que llegaron era donde sus padres siempre le llevaban cuando él se ponía muy malito.

Se llevaron a su madre y a su padre a una habitación donde no le permitieron entrar. Una mujer vestida muy raro y que daba más miedo que nada, le sonrió de forma extraña y le dijo que iban a traer a su hermanito, pero él no comprendía. Él sabía que su hermanito estaba ahí, con su mama, dentro de ella.

—Ven, pequeño. — su abuela lo levantó en brazos y le besó la mejilla para mecerlo de una forma suave que a él siempre le encantaba.

Y terminó quedándose dormido.

Cuando despertó, estaba en brazos de su padre. Éste le miró un instante, le limpio la baba de la boca y luego se levantó sin soltarle. Estaban en una habitación que olía raro y su madre estaba acostada en una cama, con cara de cansancio y los cabellos sueltos. Entre sus brazos llevaba un bulto extraño. Cuando su padre lo acercó para que viera, su madre se lo mostró. Era una cosa extraña, de cara y manitas pequeñas, casi más que él. Tenía los ojos algo abiertos y abría y cerraba la boca como si buscara algo.

—¿Qué ez ezta coza?

Su madre rió y le acarició la mejilla.

—Es tu hermanito.

Abrió mucho los ojos y volvió a mirar aquella cosa. Su madre abrió más las ropas y entonces pudo verle el cuerpecito. Era pequeño, mucho, y empezó a temer que le hicieran daño. Alargó su mano para posarla en la mejilla suave y pequeña y su hermanito intentó chuparle el lado de la mano. Él la apartó preocupado no fuera a hacerle daño.

—Creo que tene jambre, apá. — miró a su padre con seriedad. — Tenes que darle omida. Como a mí y a amá.

Su padre parpadeó perplejo y su madre rompió a reír mientras ambos hermanos los miraban con curiosidad.

—¿Y cómo le…— su padre ahogó una mala palabra cuando vio a su madre dejar de reír y advertirle con una mirada. — le doy de comer yo? — terminó tragando pesadamente.

—Yo le daré de comer. — indicó su madre acariciándole los cabellos antes de encargarse de su hermano. Le vio sacarse algo de la bata y luego, su hermano se enganchó de ella como hacía el pescado limpiador que tenían en casa en los cristales, solo que su hermano, lo hacía de la teta de su madre. Él puso cara de asco.

—Tengre que enseñarde que de ahí no ze ome.

Su abuelo rió desde la puerta y tras asegurarse de que su abuela no estaba cerca, soltó:

—Es un varón, deja que tome toda la teta que quiera, que luego no podrá.

—¡Abuelo! — regañó su madre sonrojada. Su padre fulminó con la mirada a su abuelo, aunque algo en su rostro pareció indicar que compartía los pensamientos de su abuelo.

Él se quedó mirando a su hermano. Era muy pequeño y sus familiares parecían no comprenderlo. Pero él se encargaría de protegerlo de ellos y de todas las cosas que vinieran.

Al fin y al cabo, era un nuevo Echizen. Y él amaba a los Echizen.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

24 DE DICIEMBRE DEL 2014

¡Feliz navidad a todas mis preciadas lectoras que tanto me apoyan! Este es el último especial de RyoSaku para éste año y para conmemorar no solo la navidad y fin de año, si no además, para celebrar el cumpleaños de Ryoma y mis años con ustedes. Agradecéroslo del mejor modo que sé... ¿y cómo no? ¡Escribiéndoos este pedazo de especial de tres partes!

En serio: Muchas gracias por haber estado conmigo un año más. Por leerme, por tenerme paciencia y apoyarme con sus rw. Son mi más preciado tesoro.

Tened una feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo.

¡Nos vemos en el 2015 con actus!

Pd: No puedo dejar de invitaros a la página Ryosaku llamada Ponta Pair Love - Castellano del Facebook, así como a mi face de fics, donde encontraréis mucha información sobre fics, y demás locuras llamada Imaginación fanfiction. (En ella también podrán participar en el fic de "La a la z versión 3" ¡No os lo perdáis mis amores!


End file.
